


love is stupid and i hate you

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: turns out "i got a bucket of chicken, you wanna do it?" won't work on everyone





	love is stupid and i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> i have 2 other wips but its drabble time

He sniffled as he shoved his door open, angrily tossing the bouquet into the trash. He slammed the door shut and locked it before turning on his record player and throwing himself into bed.

 _It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_.

Ugh.

A gentle knock.

"Is little Scout okay?"

"Go away."

When he rolled over, Heavy was in the doorway.

"Wha— I locked that!"

"Oops." Heavy twisted the doorknob, clearly unlocked. "Must have broke."

"Get out!"

Scout lobbed a pillow at him for good measure. He rolled back over.

_It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die._


End file.
